Me estas tentando
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Un aburrido pelirrojo... un sexy rubio bailando, cualquier pretexto es bueno para conocer a alguien en un antro... SasoDei KisaIta Leve


**No hay mucho que decir solo es otro de one-shot sasodei pero ahora con un leve kisaita, je Akio-kun casi muere (de risa) cuando se entero que Itachi puede ser uke y pues nada mas disfruten el shot…**

**Este fic surgió mientras escuchábamos la canción de **_**Me estas tentando-Wisin y Yandel**_**.**

**Por eso el titulo… además no se me ocurrió otro ¬¬**

**Naruto y los akatsuki no nos pertenece. Ni siquiera la canción.**

Me estas tentando

No recordaba exactamente como llego ahí, sus amigos Itachi y Kisame habían logrado "convencerlo" de ir a un famoso antro de la ciudad, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado muy aburrido en una de las mesas del local, estaba solo ya que sus amigos muy _amablemente_ se habían ido dejándolo ahí, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a ese par… pero bueno cuando te atan de manos y pies y te meten a un carro contra tu voluntad no puedes hacer nada para defenderte.

Desvió la vista hacia una mesa muy apartada donde estaba Itachi bebiendo con varias chicas a su alrededor, miro después hacia la pista de baile observando a la multitud danzar al ritmo de la música unos muy pegados a otros, chasqueo molesto, parecía que estaban cogiendo no bailando pensó. Estuvo paseando su vista por todas las personas hasta que sin saber como ni cuando su mirada se detuvo en un chico de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola alta, aunque a primera vista parecía una chica Sasori notó que era hombre por su forma de vestir, pantalones negros un poco holgados, remera de color entre gris y café, tenis y varias muñequeras y pulseras. El rubio bailaba de una manera que Sasori catalogó como _seductora_, movía sus brazos y cadera al ritmo de la música de una forma provocativa pero lenta a la vez, logro divisar unos hermosos ojos azules levemente rasgados en el rostro del joven. Un idiota (eso pensó Sasori) haciendo relajo en la mesa de atrás lo hizo salir de su trance, desvió la vista hacia la mesa que ocupaba Itachi, se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando al rubio? Rápidamente volvió su vista hacia donde debería estar Kisame, que anteriormente había estado bailando con varias chicas. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Kisame estaba ahí, bailando, pero en lugar de chicas era…

-¿¡Itachi!?-grito exaltado el pelirrojo

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigos para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, no se equivoco… Kisame abrazaba a Itachi por la espalda rodeando su cintura, por su parte Itachi tenia una mano puesta sobre las de Kisame que se unían en el estomago del azabache. Ambos chicos bailaban moviendo sus caderas de izquierda a derecha alternadamente, primero Itachi a la izquierda y Kisame a la derecha, después al revés y así sucesivamente, Kisame comenzó a meter una de sus manos bajo la camisa del mas bajo, eso fue suficiente para Sasori, desvió la vista buscando al rubio, ahí estaba donde siempre bailando tan provocativo, Sasori noto como algunas chicas se le acercaban para bailar con el y decidió que era hora de captar la atención del rubio y quitar a esas mocosas del camino.

Se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba el rubio…

POV´s Sasori

Me instale cerca de el comenzando a bailar, dos chicas que bailaban con el me vieron, note como sonreían y se acercaban a mi, baile con ellas, el rubio volteo hacia mi supe que era el momento para empezar mi juego, lo mire desafiante el me devolvió la mirada nos acercamos un poco mas sin apartar nuestros ojos, entonces note que era mas bajo que yo solo un poco pero era sumamente lindo. Poco a poco las chicas a nuestro alrededor fueron desapareciendo dejándonos solos, el pareció notarlo y empezó a detenerse pero antes de que pudiera dejar de bailar yo me acerque mas a el, pareció sorprendido quiso alejarse pero no deje, aprese su cintura con un brazo y lo pegue mas a mi cuerpo, inhale su aroma, embriagador.

-Qu-que haces u-un-dijo nervioso, termino una canción y empezó otra mas lenta me sorprendí que la letra tenia mucho que ver con lo que hacia en esos momentos.

Acerque mas su cuerpo al mió logrando que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran mientras bailábamos.

-Dime lindura-dije ignorando su comentario de hace unos momentos-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte en un susurro a su oído, se estremeció.

-De-Deidara un- sonreí

Que lindo nombre pensé, alcancé a oír un leve _¿tu?_ Proveniente del rubio.

-Sasori-le conteste-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Diecinueve un-

-Veintiuno-conteste sin que el me preguntara aun

Seguimos bailando, el coro de la canción se repetía mucho y logre aprendérmelo a pesar de ser la primera vez que escuchaba esa canción. Deslice mi mano por la cintura de Deidara hasta su cadera, el soltó un suspiro, continué acariciando su cuerpo y el seguía soltando suspiros de placer, el coro volvió a escucharse…

-_Me estas tentando_-comencé a susurrarle el coro en su oído-_Hace rato que te ando velando-_sentí su cuerpo estremecer en mis brazos-_Tu cuerpo rozándome-_puse mi mano en su cintura apresándola-_Estas excitándome-_se sonrojo sabia que se lo estaba diciendo a el, no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

Empezó otra estrofa… no entendí como me sabia esa parte ya que era la primera vez que la mencionaban en la canción…

-_Que violento-_continué susurrando en su oído-_Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento_-lo acerque mas a mi, el soltó un suspiro-_Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento-_lentamente baje mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello rozando con mis labios esa parte-_No te miento…que sediento_-bese su cuello suavemente-_Me siento-_de ahí no supe mas de la canción que se había vuelto un poco mas rápida así que comencé a moverme al ritmo logrando sacar mas suspiros de parte del rubio, continué recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos y besando su blanco cuello.

Después de que se termino la canción decidimos sentarnos un rato, fuimos a una de las mesas más apartadas del local que, tenían unos sillones muy cómodos en lugar de sillas como las demás mesas.

Fin POV´s Sasori

-Creo que te asuste-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-Un poco… al principio un-contesto el rubio un poco sonrojado, Sasori rió un poco.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano

-N-no hay… problema un-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-En verdad quería acercarme a ti-susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

-Saso…-Deidara fue interrumpido por los labios del pelirrojo presionándose contra los suyos.

Lentamente fue recostando al rubio en el sillón, posándose sobre el sin separar su labios, el pelirrojo introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio explorando e invitando a jugar a la del rubio. Sasori introdujo una mano bajo la remera de Deidara acariciando su abdomen sacando un gemido que murió en la boca de Sasori, el pelirrojo apretó su rostro al del rubio profundizando más el beso. Se escucho un gemido desde el sillón de atrás, los otros dos no le tomaron importancia no eran los únicos ahí besándose o haciendo otras cosas.

-Ki…same-se logro escuchar en un gemido

-¿¡Kisame!?-dijo el pelirrojo cortando el beso.

Miro hacia la mesa de donde provenían los sonidos y encontró a sus dos amigos haciendo lo que se puede denominar como faje.

-¿Los conoces Sasori un?-pregunto Deidara aun sin levantarse

-Si son mis amigos-dijo sin mirar al rubio-Nunca me imagine esto de… ellos-en eso volteo hacia el rubio quien aun permanecía acostado sobre el sillón. Tenia las piernas separadas, (porque Sasori estaba entre ellas) su camisa levantada descubriendo hasta su pecho y un leve sonrojo-No importa lo que ellos hagan-dijo mientras se volvía a posar sobre el rubio…-Yo quiero estar con tigo Dei- y tomaba sus labios entre los suyos.

Tiempo después…

Sasori y Deidara se encontraban en un taxi rumbo a la casa del rubio, ambos se encontraban en silencio y Sasori acariciaba con una mano la pierna del rubio. Llegaron.

Bajaron del taxi no sin antes pagarle al conductor, la casa del rubio era amarilla y sencilla. Una vez adentro Sasori noto que no había nadie mas en ese lugar.

-¿Vives solo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Con un amigo, Tobi, pero esta fuera de la ciudad un-dijo recordando a su molesto compañero.

-Bien-se escucho decir al pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la espalda haciéndole sobresaltarse. El pelirrojo descubrió uno de los hombros del rubio.

-Sasori-suspiro el rubio mientras el pelirrojo descendía de su cuello hasta sus hombros plantando suaves besos.

Caminaron hasta el sillón donde continuaron intercambiando caricias y besos.

Mas tarde…

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo viendo una película, Sasori recargado en el sillón que antes ocupaban y Deidara entre sus piernas recargado sobre Sasori mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura. Sasori tomo una de las palomitas que reposaban sobre el suelo en un tazón, colocándola en la boca del rubio este lo miro con duda, Sasori sonrió y llevo sus labios hacia los del rubio compartiendo esa palomita con su rubio.

**Fin… ya se que van a decir… ¿sin lemon?? D: … es que piénsenlo, se acababan de conocer de forma muy espontánea y pues seria muy rápido que se acostaran… además no andaba tan pevert como para hacer un lemon. Oh y si pueden descarguen la canción con la que me inspire (es la misma que le estaba cantando Sasori a Deidara) fíjense en el tono de la canción e imagínense como estaban bailando… van a morir xD.**

**Ojala les haya gustado… ¿reviews?**


End file.
